VenturianTale Characters
Sally waffle waffles give POWER. #sally waffle Sally loves waffles.jpg Untitled drawing by frozenwarrior12345-d9gygw3.png Venturianminecraft.jpg Vid1.jpg Achachalla's together Paulafryeinsta20.jpg VenturianafttardA.png The Avengers.png 90dee452c7908561972912a03a9524d2.jpg Do you want to know my secret by mcmlppgfan-d72dc24.png 000.png LOL jordon.gif I m right behind you by sylargrimm-d7fp62r.jpg 10311011 546605248792547 1251753877 n.jpg Catputre.png Venturiantale bethany frye commission by bethanyfrye-d6729j5.png A minecraft tale by bethanyfrye-d5xddtl.jpg Photo.png Photo.jpg Cierra.jpg BF.png VT41.jpg Venturiantale immortalkyodai commission by bethanyfrye-d6729sp01.png Daalek.jpeg VT27.png Goomba.png VT31.jpg Mqdefault.jpg HomelessGoomba.png Venturian tale.png Venturian.jpg Jordan venturian jimmy casket by arkcharmed-d759p9s.jpg ihangin' with squidward.jpg Phaser Mod Gertrude.png|Gertrude with her crowbar as usual|link=venturiantale fan page 2881355.jpg WAFFLES!!!.jpg Masterchief.jpg Lukelightsaber.jpg Vaderlightsaber.jpg Kylolightsaber.jpg Kyloren.png Darthvader.jpg Chewbacca.jpg Jimmy Casket's Knife.png IsaacBethanyCierraYard.png We Need to Talk Garnet Wink.gif GMO1.png DaisyDalek.png GMN1.png Vger.png venturian tale.jpg ' ''Papa Acachalla'' Papa Acachalla is the father of Billy, sally , Sue, Spencer, and more. He is also the husband of Gertrude. ''Officer Maloney'' He is a horrible cop. But he doesn't care cause he's a bird because he is maloney and is an alien ''Maddie Friend'' Maddie Friend was billy's friend till she started asking him out over and over but is now engaged to him due to him losing a bet in a LFD 2 video. is also now a doctor. ''Charlie Charlie Chase Butt face'' Charlie Charlie Chase Butt Face is Bon Bon's mom who is scared as heck when they play. 'Bon Bon-' Charlie Charlie Chase Butt Face's daughter or son who is a terrifying baby according to Jordan's (Venturian) face. ''Slendy'' Sally's boyfriend. Originated from creepypasta high-school ''Teenage Jeff the Killer'' ''Teenage Rake'' ''Left Shark'' ''Right Shark'' ''Johnny Ghost and 'Johnny Toast'' Two members of P.I.E (Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire) that track down ghosts and sends them back to their home. Ghost is a Mc Donald's worker how's dad is the maker and toast is a British fellow who's grandma is the queen of England. According to a new video only Johnny Ghost exists and the british Toast only excises in Ghost's imagination. also johnny ghost is Gregory I belive aka cardboard friend episode and the cardboard friend turned him insane witch made jimmy casket who is johnny ghost Gregory.Gregory.Gregory Grandfather Papa Acachalla's grandfather who fell in a volcano and was turned to only stone from all the ash and lost his limbs. He has died many, many, many times according to videos. Toilet Toucher ''' toilet Toucher running for president is a teleporter who teleports by touching toilets. If he touches a toilet that is too big for his butt, a giant nuclear explosion goes off. '''Billy Acachalla Billy Acachalla is stupidest of the Acachalla family. He has an habit of making stuff float and getting stuck in weird places. He has a "Friend" named Maddy and he also often tries to annoy everyone even if he is not trying to. And is always on the run away from Maddy. Occording to a left 4 dead video they are now engaged. He is a medic in an abandoned hospital. Spencer Papa Acachalla's son with him and Gertrude locked in the basement and is a obsessed gamer and a nerd and they use him in emergencys and then keep him in the basement. He was at the seven-eleven and said i have a rash on my elbow and now has engulfed half of my face. Sue Acachalla A police officer who wears a ski mask and washes his mask with shampoo. He was going to be there son but they got the wrong document and they legally made him there daughter. And is horrible with EVERYTHING he does. Princeton Quagmire Princeton Quagmire is the best shooter in all the west and is famous for his amazing hit with the back of his boot. His catchfrase is," I'll hit you with the back of my boot!" HigalyDigallyHögan A european cop whos been tracking down the Acachalla family. C'hacalata Soup' The best cooker in all the land. Jose Jose Jose Jose The most gorgeous man in the universe. Ge'orge' "DARN IT JANET!!!" Janet "Let it happen." Cardboard friend Gregory's/Johnny Ghost's old friend. He made Jimmy Casket the insane killer he is. Jack Links Marie Susie Gumball Sink Supplies Maxwell Acachalla Papa Acachalla's evil brother from the west *'Kylo. Ren. ' *'was toasts friend from high school named Ben but murdered him see toast's death' Phasma Baby Acachalla Willy Barricade Jimmy Casket One of Johnny Ghost's many personalities. He's a insane murderer who Ghost becomes when he feels threatened or gets injured and Toast isn't around. Category:Lol Category:Acachalla Family Category:Extra Category:Characters Category:Lightseron Category:Gotta get my knife back! Category:Light seton is a man who needs to get his knife back. Bad Texture Johnson Not the main character. But is the 1st of 3 people who died but faked his death. Bad Texture Brohnson Not the main character. Better Texture Mohnson Not the main character. Uncle Ernie Ghost The most confusing character ever. Breaks all laws of physics and the lure. Lights Are On Best FNAF security guard. Has recently been turned into a vampire.Category:Lol Category:Acachalla Family Category:Extra Category:Characters Category:Lightseron Category:Gotta get my knife back! Category:Light seton is a man who needs to get his knife back.